1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to telephony and to computer networks and, more particularly, to methods and systems for exchanging Internet Protocol (IP) addresses between parties to a telephone call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Napoleon Bonaparte's famous quote “un croquis vaut mieux qu'un long discours” (“a picture is worth a thousand words”) could accurately describe telephone conversations. Try as we might, our telephone conversations are often fraught with verbal miscommunications. Words alone often cannot express even the simplest concepts or events between the parties to a telephone call. If we could augment our telephone calls with pictures, our calls would be better understood. A picture would help explain the topic of conversation, and a picture would make the conversation more productive—that is, the picture would more efficiently convey thoughts and help reduce the need for face-to-face meetings between the parties. There is, accordingly, a need in the art for augmenting telephone calls with web pages, emails, files, and other electronic content that may be simultaneously viewed during the telephone call.